warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Omega Sandstorm
80 Scrap Parts |Size = 1,000 |Purchase Restrictions = Maximum 1 Unlock }} Stat Progression Unit Highlights The is an Omega version of the Mega Helicopter the Sandstorm. *Primary Attacks : **Primary Weapon : Under Wing Missiles ( Long Range ). ***Damage Type : Area Damage ( ) ***Damage Per Shot : 80,000 ( At Level 40 ) ***Clip Size : 5 ***Fire Rate : 3 ( 13.34 / sec ) ***Reload : 40 ( 1.0 sec ) ***Splash Radius : ?? ***Targets both Ground an Airborne **Secondary Weapon : Under Wing Bombs ( Short Range ). ***Damage Type : Area Damage ( ) ***Targets Ground only **Ability to Move and Shoot ( Both Primary and Secondary Weapons ) *Dual Fire : **Units with Dual Fire will alternate between Weapons ( Long & Short Range ) depending on the range from the Target. ***The Secondary Weapon ( Short Range ) aways fires if a unit is its range and can be attacked. ***The Primary Weapon ( Long Range ) is used for all other instances. *Raven Drones : **Primary Weapon : Small Missiles. ***Damage Type : Burst Damage ( ) **For more information see Raven Drones below. *Special Buff : **Bloodlust ( Type III ) ***Increases Movement Speed when enemy units are killed. ***Resets at the end of a battle. ***Effects the Omega Sandstorm only. Raven Drones Raven Drones are Offensive Drones that emanate from the . *Up to 5 drones spawn when a target has entered the 's Range. **Drones spawn at a rate of ? per second. **Drones re-spawn as existing ones are destroyed. **Drones are all destroyed upon the destruction of the . *Drones fire Small Missiles that produce Burst Damage ( ) *Drones may fire on Ground Units and Ground Structures only. **Drones will fire on Airborne Units or Airborne Structures *Drones draw fire from most Anti-Airborne Weapons. **Drones are Targeted by the Hunter Missile Turret. Build Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turrets Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *The was introduced as a Sector Goal Prize during Operation: Death From Above ( Sep 15, 2016 ) . *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The has three Unlock Requirements that all must be satisfied prior to its unlocking : **A Level 10 Tech Center. **A Level 30 Elite Sandstorm. **The collection of 80 Omega Sandstorm Scrap Parts ( See History of Availability above ). Trivia *The at Level 40 requires 1 minute of Repairs for approximately every ?,??? Damage it sustains. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 147.omega, 147.omega.rotor, 147.dead & 147.shadow'' *''Pixel Sheet Code ( Drones ) : 150.2'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First...'' - Omega Sandstorm Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 09/13/15 ) - Omega Sandstorm - Event Campaign Prize (September - November) - ( Official ) - Campaign Briefing Gallery OmegaSandstorm-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message OmegaSandstorm-LargePic.png|Large Pic OmegaSandstorm-lvl31.jpg|Omega Sandstorm - Level 31 Video Navigation Category:Airborne Category:Airborne Unit Category:Helicopter Category:Mega Helicopter Category:Hover Aircraft Category:Duel Fire Weapon Category:Drone Spawning Unit Category:Offensive Drone Spawning Unit Category:Anti-Invulnerability Shield Category:Sector Goal Prize Category:Shoot On The Move Category:A to Z